The Four
by Onmy
Summary: A short story with four chapters, each telling a story of my own characters in the Goblin Slayer world. Meant as a way to remove the anxiety caused by accidentally seeing that one specific anime scene.
1. Chapter 1: Yang The Purger of Sins

**Chapter 1: Yang The Purger of Sins**

 ****

 **Author's note: This story was made to vent out some anxiety because I accidentally watched that certain clip from the first episode of the anime on complete accident and I was not prepared for it. To simply get understanding of the setting and premise, I did a minimal research on this series (book, anime and manga) to at least get an understanding. I apologize if these chapters seem a little bit off in lacking proper information.**

A man in the white gi like that of a kimono stood in a field of tall healthy grass, breezing through the wind. His neatly combed beard and ponytail that matched his attire waved and fluttered in the wind, eyes closed as he took in the moment.

With a hum he turned his head, eyes still closed as he faced a rising pillar of smoke that sank beneath a hill. Casually making his way over the hill he peered down and overlooked the burning of a small village. Down onto the streets could be witnessed a horde of goblins of running wildly, burning and looting buildings. Murdering men and children while even some breeded the women on the spot, their cries screaming out more than those of the dying.

With a growl of distaste the man slide down the hill before going full sprint towards the village, only picking up speed the longer he went. Reaching down to his waist he grabbed the handle of his katana, slowly pulling it out as the village drew closer and closer by the literal second.

The moment his foot set onto the first piece of a cobblestone sidewalk, he was gone in a flash of light. Zooming across the village as he meticulously countered the goblin onslaught faster than ever humanly possible. Zipping by to parry that deciding moment as an axe-wielding hobgoblin attempted to deal the final blow to a young adventure's skull. All while not slowing down, rushing into the house next door to have his sword pierce into the heart of a goblin that was torturing a young boy, taking the boy out of the village just as fast as before rushing back in.

As if knowing the layout of everything that was happening he rushed towards it, halting each goblin's own deeds as he either turned the tide of battle, or ended a conflict. To the normal eye however, it was like he was just a blur of white of a split second. It wasn't long before the final goblin was dispatched of. Taking those injured and a few healer class adventurers to the same place as the boy, making sure they received medical attention.

By the time the last goblin was slain the villagers were able regain their footing, noting that everyone saw the same blur rush through the village, some seeing it pass by multiple times, even mysteriously extinguishing the flames of the burning buildings. However they did not waste time pondering on their mysterious salvation and searched the village for any remaining goblins or survivors, not knowing that had been already dealt with.

"You there! Are you hurt?!" The young adventurer called out, seeing the man in white standing on a pile of rubble from a fallen building. He was oddly looking up at the sky, eyes still closed.

"Ah, you're the young man who almost fell to that hobgoblin, quite the misfortune you almost had." The man in white said calmly, surprising the adventurer. "Apologize, I'm actually the one who saved the village. My name is Yang and I was just passing by when I saw the smoke." He added, walking up to the man with a smile, eyes still closed.

"Y-You saved the whole village?! Are you a platinum rank adventurer?!" The young man asked, as his own village guild rarely came across such high ranking adventurers. Even he was just starting out, having only gone on a handful of missions.

"Well, I'm not exactly an adventurer by trade, but I do wander around and have epic encounters." Yang replied, rubbing his white beard with a smile as he tried to be a bit humorous.

"Warrior!" Another voice called out, causing the two to look back and see a Knight in full armor walk up onto them, he seemed far more experienced than the young man known as Warrior. "It seems nearly everyone in the village is alright, save for those before the gods graced us with their protection." He said, making his way to them, "However it seems that a large portion of the goblin attack was a distraction to cause mayhem and panic. A smaller group focused on stealing our supplies."

"Clever, must be one of those goblin lords or something." Warrior said, "But they got what they wanted, I'm sure we can recover and deal with them afterwards. It's all thanks to this guy!" He added, pointing behind himself and at Yang with a cheerful smile.

"But that's not all, several of the women are missing, no corpses or anything. Amongst them was Elisa and her mother. It's likely they were captured." Knight replied, the smile on Warrior fading fast.

"Elisa was… captured?" He said softly, his face turning to dread as it became pale. His lifelong friend now in the hands of those goblins, the images flashed through his mind as he could only picture her being raped or even brutalized for their amusement. Yet he knew that he had no chance of saving her as he was now, nor did the village in their weakened state.

"I shall go and deal with these goblins, have them return your things if possible." Yang spoke up, stepping in front of Warrior and looked at Knight with his closed eyes.

"So you were the one that saved our village? I take it you were that white blur then. You're incredibly fast, but that may not work well in a goblin cave." Knight replied.

"I assure you, I will try things peacefully before I attempt any fighting. However you needn't worry about my speed, I am far more capable than just running around at high speed." Yang stated.

"You intend to use diplomacy on goblins? They'll kill you if you aren't careful!" Warrior shouted, stepping to Yang's side as he looked at him like he was crazy.

"Every creature should be given a chance at redemption or salvation. I will not bring judgment down upon them until they bring a blade upon me. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall tend to this matter by myself while you tend to your village. On a related note I must weaken the grasp of the goblins in this region one way or another,as requested by my younger brother." Yang replied before turning around and headed out of the village and towards the goblin cave, even though he was never told of its location.

Crossing between fields and a river, he solely made his way directly towards the lair of the goblins. Traveling several hours, coming across their tracks returning home to see that it had to have been at a minimum of 50 goblins, over 100 at best. Eventually seeing the landscape change around him to a more rocky, boulders and rough chunks of stone protrude out of the ground.

To his surprise a group of adventurers were standing outside of a cave, seeming to be bickering. The group consisted of a male Paladin, a female Elven Archer, a female Human Caster and a male Dragoon.

"I take it your on a quest to slay the goblins in this cave? By chance did you come from a small village southwest of here?" Yang asked, walking up to the group, their conversation ending and turned to face the newcomer.

"Hm? Yeah we came from a village down south. Did you sign up on the quest too?" Archer asked, looking at the man, thinking he might be a Ronin or Samurai without his armor.

"It's a surprise you got here before us. Our party leader Paladin mixed up northwest and northeast and caused us to take twice as long to get here." Dragoon stated, getting a sour glare from from Paladin.

"Look we got here all save and sound, and we have this guy here. How about you join us? That way we can actually split the reward evenly, which we've been trying to discuss for the past twenty-five minutes." Caster said, hoping that the man, who looked greatly experienced by his age of perhaps fourty, would join them.

"As much as I'm willing to help your party out for nothing more but charity, I have to refuse. The village was attacked on your travel, probably missed the returning goblins due to your extended trip. The fighting is over, but I imagine the village you traveled from requires the extra help. Besides…" Yang said before stepping to the side of Archer and caught a sailing arrow between two fingers aimed right for her right breast, "These goblins have a dreadful sense of humor. For an Archer to fall to an arrow with goblin urine as poison would be quite the crude sense of humor." He said before snapping the shaft like a twig, throwing the arrowhead back into the cave for a goblin to scream with a gurgle.

"The village was attacked?! Guys, we need to see if everyone is alright!" Caster shouted, her voice full of concern.

"Wait a second! We can't just leave him! Not only would he be going in alone but he'd be taking the reward himself!" Dragoon replied, looking at the man.

"Young man I never said I signed up for this quest, nor do I care for the reward be it a single coin or a King's Ransom. Furthermore your team highly is unprepared for a cave of goblins. But if your greed has gotten the best of you, go ahead and brave the cave. Only when a goblin goes to your side and you turn to deal with them your lance gets stuck on the caves walls and you will be stabbed in the abdomen with a poison dagger. But have no fear, it'll be unwedged when a hobgoblin grabs it, and proceeds to shove your very weapon up your anal cavity and out through your mouth. That is his how you die, followed by Paladin with his head on said lance's tip, whereas the young girls will be bred till I come to save them and the others." He said, his tone and cold, leaving the party staring at him with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Let's just go back to the village." Paladin said, getting a nod from the girls and started walking away.

Only Dragoon stayed behind to give the man a scornful look before following his party, "Pompous asshole…"

Yang stood there in silence, waiting for the party to move far away before he traversed into the cave. The light of the entrance fading behind him, yet his robes flowed with a radiant white light that shined outwards several feet in all directions, lighting up the walls and ceiling around him.

He suddenly stopped and swinging down directly in front of him was a large axe, hitting nothing but the stone in front of him.

"Ah, I was hoping to have come across someone sooner or later…" He said, watching as a hobgoblin came walking out of a little hideaway hole in the wall, "I request that you release the girls in your captivity and return the stolen goods. We can avoid all bloodshed by doing so." He added.

Only the mass of muscle let out a small chuckle before preparing his axe, lifting at just below head level and swung for the man's feet. Only with a casual flick of the wrist and Yang's sheathed sword bounced the sharp axe back like a spring and it sunk into the rocky wall.

"I shall ask again, release the girls and return the goods. You and your fellow brethren are outmatched against me." He said, opening his eyes and stared at the hobgoblin, his eyes as black as a void; seemingly piercing into the goblin's soul as their eyes connected.

For a moment the hobgoblin became fearful, stepping back as he left his axe in the stone. Yet after a moment, he gritted his teeth and lunged at the man, only for his chest to suddenly feel hard cold steel run through.

"This discussion is over, a third attempt at conversing will bear no fruit with one such as you." He replied, pulling the blade out as the goblin collapsed on the floor. Swinging the blade downward to remove the blood completely before sheathing it. "You are only trying to survive and for that, I apologize. However clearly the inhabitants show non interest in talking, for that is your fault."

With that he continued his walk, descending further into the cave, only to be quickly interrupted as arrows sailed out of the darkness. As quickly as the sailed through the air, they split down the middle just as fast and sailed past Yang. Only something splashed onto his cheek. Wiping it off with a finger and inspecting it revealed to be fecal matter.

Glaring into the darkness as he heard the goblins snicker he flicked his finger clean and took a stance, hand on sheathed blade. With the faint sound of their bows straining he took of sprinting with his weapon in hand. Arrows flew towards him yet he dodged them in the narrow cave with ease. Coming up quickly on the goblins as their bodies became visible from his radiant glow.

Two stood side by side as one stood way in the back. Readying another set, only for the man to draw his sword and slice the goblin's throat on the left as he fell, spinning towards the right one before thrusting the blade into his brain. The third goblin fired his arrow, only for it to be deflected and miraculously bounce off the cave walls and hit the goblin dead square on the forehead. With that he swung his blade clean again before sheathing and continuing forth.

Halting at a fork in the cavern he looked at both sides, neither one looking particularly better than the other. Closing his eyes he focused, feeling a creeping wave of disgust climb over it before opening his eyes and stared at the left path, pushing forward through once more. Pushing farther in as that sense of disgust became more and more nauseating the further down he went.

Nearing an archway he could see several goblins huddled around a campfire, eating away at various meats and drinking booze. Yang could sense nothing but gluttony from them as they ate one species of meat before moving into the next, merely to sample each food. Outside of the camp fire could be seen a variety of material, weapons, armor and food.

"Pigs…" He mumbled, the disgusting sin of gluttony surrounding him as he grew closer, stepping out of the passageway and into the large cavern the goblins feasted in.

He drew his sword and a radiant light glowed from it, glowing far greater than him. The goblins saw the light and turned to face the intruder, quickly getting up and grabbing the weapons at their side. Only for Yang to swing his sword and the light turned into a wave of energy coming right towards them. With little time to react the wave passed through the goblins and their bodies split in half. Hobgoblins were cut right across the stomach while normal goblins had their heads split open.

Blood spewed everywhere as Yang sighed, wanting the kill to be clean by merely cutting off their heads at the neck. Yet the blood that left their bodies landed in the fire and extinguished the flames. Darkness almost consuming the man once again.

Yet in the darkness once more, he could hear goblins chanting, his composure unchanged. Balls of fire appeared in the darkness, only to rush towards Yang. However a white wall of fire shot out of the ground and surrounded Yang, the fireballs shot into the wall, only to be swallowed whole by the white flames.

Ice formed on the ground around the white flames, the air grew colder and colder as a fog seemed to surround the area. The fire suddenly moved upwards, circling around the upper portion of the cavern and became brighter as it lit up the entirety of the room. Hordes of goblins stood around him, some clearly trying to flank him had it not been for the room lighting up. The mass of species looked around, confused and squinting at the sudden drastic change in light.

"Goblins, hobgoblins, riders, and shamans. Quite the mass of enemies we have here. But I do not have the time to face you with my blade…" He said, raising a hand upwards, "Begone you sinners." He said calmly as he brought his hand down and the white fire responded by firing upon the horde of goblins like a massive volley of arrows.

Each goblin was hit with extreme accuracy, all lighting on fire as they screamed in agony. The goblin shamans tried to cast spells, heal and even douse themselves in water. Only the liquid was like gasoline and fueled the flames even more. Their bodies started to freeze solid before being eaten bit by bit by the flames, leaving no trail of ash or burnt pieces. A goblin's arm just gone in moments as it felt like every centimeter of his being was being torn off. Goblins that tried to pat the fire out or rolled around to extinguish the flames only made it worse as it spread more across their bodies.

Yang casually walked through the _burning_ bodies as they cried out in extreme pain. The goblins too focused on their own problems to be focusing on the man who walked by them. By the time he reached the other side of the cavern and into another passage, no weapon, armor, limb or single piece of organic material was there before the white flames extinguished themselves.

Traversing farther into the cave, he still felt nauseated at the feeling of a sin, lust. The passageway being straight and clear as he dwelled deeper down, hearing the distant sound of grunting that made his skin crawl. Walking further down he started to pick up his pace from a casual walk to a fast paced one.

Halting at a new cavern, he could see that it was well lit enough to clearly see. Women lining the walls, their bodies bare and seemingly lifeless as their only noticeable sign of life was their faint breathing. Clearly this was the breeding room.

The grunting had stopped and he turned and looked to see four hobgoblins standing side by side, staring him down. Unarmed and with no armor as they were clearly casually enjoying themselves before his arrival.

Sword still in hand he took a battle ready stance. The goblins lunged at him as he became ready, the first rushing out over the others as he tried to grab the man. Only to fake Yang out and grabbed the sword instead as he went for a swing. Pulling it out of the man's hands.

The hobgoblin grinned as he held the katana in his hands until the sound of sizzling flesh filled the air. Dropping the katana as it literally burned him like a white hot poker on flesh. Screaming in pain as his hand was now seared with fourth degree burns.

However the loss of Yang's weapon didn't affect him. The moment the sword was dropped he sent a punch towards the goblin's stomach, moving to the side as the monster vomited from the hit. Yang swiftly moved behind the beast and sent an open palm strike to his back. The cracking sound of his spine sent the monster on to floor and into a state of paralysis that he could not even breathe from as he tried to gasp for air after just throwing up.

The second hobgoblin came rushing in, only to be delivered a roundhouse kick to the neck that sent his body flying into the wall, bones cracking on impact. The third goblin tried to flank Yang and tackle him down to the ground, only to be judo thrown onto the ground by Yang who took casually twisted his head and snapped his neck. The fourth had ran to the corner and grabbed a weapon. Yang casually stood up and rolled up one of his sleeves as the goblin just now was rushing towards him, giant cleaver of stone in hand.

The beast readied his weapon, and brought it down as he got within range of Yang. Only the man casually stepped forward and with his sleeve-rolled arm he pierced it into the goblins heart. The goblin immediately went limp as Yang stepped out of the way of its fall. Flicking his hand once and the blood was gone before he went over and picked up his blade, sheathing it.

Looking around he examined the room, several women and even children laying carelessly on the floor and against the walls. Seeing some clearly long dead, others even recent but left laying on the floor all the same. Respectfully, closing the eyes of the dead and giving a small moment of silence for each woman who passed before moving onto the woman still clinging to life. Their eyes dazed and faces expressionless as what they endured had broken them.

The day moved on, the sun was near setting as the sky glowed a beautiful orange. The village that was saved had moved along quickly in trying to recover what they had lost. Burnt homes were replaced with shelters as a temporary place to rest. Food was salvaged and rationed appropriately by the entirety of the village. Having to survive on the nasty slop one would eat on a poor harvest during the winter to survive.

Warrior stood outside of the village, tasked with guard duty. He couldn't help but think about that man in white, what he said and the fact that he would do it alone. Even to the point that he persuaded a party who accepted the quest to not do it. Worry filled his heart, and dread for his friend Elisa who might be a goblin mother by now.

"WARRIOR!" A voice called out, breaking the adventurer out of his funk and looked up to see a horse drawn wagon, attached to three other wagons being pulled across the field.

He squinted his eyes as his name was called out again, looking closely at the wagon as he drew nearer. It wasn't long before he could see who it was calling him out, and his eyes widened as they quickly became watery.

Elisa, his long time friend was sitting in the front wagon, smiling and waving to him. At the reins of the front wagon was Yang, steering the horses. Sitting in the back of the first wagon was Elisa and all the other women, strangely smiling and looking onward at the village as if the horror they went through never existed. In the wagons behind the first sat the three other wagons, each neatly organized and categorized from supplies, equipment and food. All three wagons filled to the brim with things.

The wagon drew just on the outskirts of the village and the women started to jump out, rushing towards the village as they called out their friends, family and loved ones. Warrior embracing Elisa a tight hug as the girl's mother walked up to them once the wagon had stopped. Tears flowed from the young adventurer as Elisa was about to seemingly start as well.

"You're back…" Knight replied, walking up to Yang as he got off the wagon once reaching the edge of town. "And you brought back not only the girls, but supplies as well. I've been through goblin caves, how are these girls still about their senses?" He asked, knowing that women captive in goblins rarely expressed joy in being saved.

"A simple matter, not to sweat the details but I merely removed that fear and despair from their hearts. The goblins were partying from the raid, there were too many for the adventurers that took the quest. Unfortunately however I was not able to bring back the dead, but I gave them a proper burial outside the cave." Yang replied, his eyes once again closed shut.

"I see, that's a shame. But this village is greatly in debt to you for saving us. Why not join us in celebration for your swift deeds?" Knight asked, smiling at Yang who merely shook his head.

"A mere thank you is all I require. I wish not to waste precious food on a party, not when the village greatly needs it." Yang replied, walking up to Warrior and Elisa, whom the former kept expressing his gratitude as he hugged his friend. To which Yang simply nodded with a smile and continued on his way.


	2. Chapter 2: Yin The Embodiment of Sins

**Chapter 2: Yin The Embodiment of Sins**

 **** **Author's Note: Warning, this chapter is the most gruesome out of them all, hence why this story is rated M as this character and chapter in particular are not exactly light on mature details.**

Deep down in the caves of a large goblin nest. Hundreds upon thousands of meters stretched through the passageways, twisting and turning into several dead ends or seemingly just kept going. Goblins feasted and guarded caverns and passageways from intruders. However some passageways were being dug out, hobgoblins with barbed whips struck the back of females, slaves to the goblins to dig more tunnels for them. All while still being used as a pleasure toy, or be one completely at the deepest pit where no woman had the slightest shred hope of escaping. However there in the breeding room, was one female who welcomed the rapes, eager to be used unlike the rest of her captives for a very long time. Her name was Yin, a mature curvy and busty woman who men dreamed of bedding with long messy black ink hair. Her eyes completely white, almost as if she was blind, but could perfectly see.

Shackled to a wall, bare skin exposed as she could hear the moans and screams of both new and old captured women echoed across the walls of the cave and stretched far. Her body shivering with anticipation as she had hoped that perhaps a hobgoblin would force her to ride him, or a group of small goblins to have her way with them. Yin bit her lip excitedly as she could hear the thud of footsteps, a hobgoblin.

The beast lingered into the cavern, examining the room lit by torches. Yin was the only one truly sticking out, her legs rubbing together as a small puddle of eager fluids leaked onto the floor. Only the goblin turned to his right and grabbed a young girl off the floor and proceeded to mate with her as Yin looked on, disappointed. The girl broken and showing no expressions as she was as limp as a doll.

It wasn't long before other goblins came down. The group that Yin desired to be used by picking someone else. Goblin shamans picked a young virgin who had yet to be plucked, her screams filling them with ecstasy as they casted heal on both them and her. All to regain their vigor for another round as well as to keep her hole tight and to keep breaking the hymen. Even a rider came down with his wolf, having it mount yet another girl as the goblin watched, hearing her cry made the goblin smile before joining in, taking her mouth. Every girl was being bred in that cavern, save for the one who wanted it.

"Well this has gotten boring…" She said softly as she broke free from her iron shackles. The goblins were too busy with their own doings to even notice one of their girls casually just getting up and walking out. Mumbling to herself about how the goblins seemed really picky today.

Pondering through the darkness she made her way, bare feet against stone as she made her ascent upwards to the only entrance and exit. Which had taken the lives of many foolish, brave and smart adventures. However she had to make the climb back up through several tunnels. Remembering a year ago that she was captured and brought into the live of a breeder for goblins, her ears popping several times as she was carried down.

The sound of her bare feet changed, she was no longer in the dark tunnel but another cavern as her footsteps faintly echoed. Looking around the ground for something before stumbling across a piece of wood. Grabbing a nearby set of rocks and started crashing them together to create sparks. She successfully lit the wood and created a torch, looking around to see that the cavern stretched far beyond the light of her torch, a wall could not be seen in any direction.

Just then, she heard the running patting of feet, followed by goblins screams and the sound of a human female breathing. Out of the darkness came another woman, bare skinned like Yin and wielding a torch. She had just ran out of a separate tunnel, her hair as red as the flames on her torch.

She quickly looked back, making the mistake to not watch her footing as her right toe crashed and broke upon impact from a rock jutting out of the earth. Falling to the ground she quickly tried to pick herself back up, only for regular goblins to jump into the torch's light and started stabbing the girl with shit covered daggers. Their strikes into her back were one of anger and vengeance, even as she cried for them to stop as she coughed up blood. Vomiting a mixture of blood and the slop the goblins fed their captives due to the feces poison.

Her body eventually stopped moving and the goblins stopped their brutal attacks on her body, her back covered with cuts and lacerations. It could be seen that their daggers were like kitchen knives, only dull and unclean. Their attention was slowly brought over to Yin, who had just stood there and watched this woman be killed. Her expression unchanged from the moment she had actually picked up the torch, unfazed by the brutal murder that transpired in front of her.

"Do any of you boys know the way out? I seem to have forgotten myself." She asked, acting like what she saw was natural. Only the goblins moved towards her, briefly stepping into the darkness before emerging on the outskirts of her torch. "Now now, I'm just looking for the way out. I'm not particularly in the mood to fight, shame you weren't breeding me when I was in the mood for that though…" She said, showing no interest in the lewd act anymore, as if she had a switch.

The goblins lunged at her, all at the same time. Only in one swift swing of the torch she smacked them all away. Casually walking over to their dazed bodies as she stepped on their throats before a crack could be heard and they fell limp. Each goblin falling to this one trick before any of them could get up.

"Oh if only I was in the mood for playtime…" she sighed, only to have an incredibly bright light hit the side of her body.

She quickly looked over, only to be grabbed by the waist and thrown like a doll. Her body crashing into the stone wall of the cavern, her eyes widening as the breathe escaped her lungs, spine utterly shattered as she limply fell to the ground. Her body twitching, she pulled what little strength she could and raised her head to see what had dealt such devastating damage. Setting down a large lantern, was a Goblin Champion making his way towards Yin.

Grinning he pulled out a giant sword that was only a dagger to the large goblin. Making his way to Yin as his lantern's light shines on them both, his shadow casting over her before she was picked up by her hair. Yin's limbs were broken and dislocated while her back bent further back than it naturally should.

The goblin champion examined the woman's body. Despite taking down a group of goblins with nothing but a torch and her foot, her body had no muscle to it. Only the fat that gave her the figure she had to appease men. The champion goblin only let out a huff of air before taking his sword and cutting the woman's head of.

Her body lifelessly falling to the ground as Yin gave a shocked expression before her eyelids became half-open and her jaw went slack. After watching her final moments, the goblin champion used her long black hair and tied it to his belt. Her head now resting with a set of other freshly decapitated head from that day. Some from adventurers venturing the cave, others their prisoners.

He lumbered back over to his lantern, picking it up and was about to head up the tunnel that lead towards the cave entrance, when he stopped and heard laughter. Looking back he examined the cavern to see nothing out of the ordinary, but the sound was definitely near and not any echoing.

"Oh this just became fun!" Yin shouted, her head unable to control her laughter. Alarming the goblin champion who tore the laughing head off his belt and bashed it into a red mush against the stone wall.

Only the laughter didn't stop, it was sweet and held back, like a mischievous person thinking of something grander. The laughter causing the goblin to look around the cavern and even the tunnels. It wasn't until that he turned around at one point and saw her standing on the other side, head on shoulders.

The champion set down his lantern and pulled out a sword fit for his size. He let out a mighty battle cry as he charged towards her as she did the same. The goblin brought the sword down, cutting into her shoulder with ease, and cut through it just as easily as he lopped off half of her upper body from across the shoulder. Her upper half consisting of her right arm, head and one and a half breasts. Yet the black haired woman still had a mischievous smile on her face as she was cut in half. Her bottom half, with still one arm ripped through the goblins armor and into his flesh.

Confused, the goblin tried to swat away the active corpse, thinking it had just moved so to nerves. Only when he smacked it, Yin's arm had dug deep into his gut and like a sword her arm pulled open a far greater wound like a sword slash. The goblin champion stepped back, clenching his wound as he kneeled down. Unsure how this woman could be so strong with her bare hands. Yet as he looked at her corpse, he witnessed her upper half dragging itself to her lower half; as the other half did the same thing. Meeting together Yin aligned her body pieces and the wound closed, not a scar or anything to be seen.

"Oh big boy, you should treat a woman with far more care. Fortunately for you, I was aiming at you me heart…" Yin said as the goblin champion grunted in response before popping a potion into its mouth, glass and all before the wound started to heal up. "Oh cheeky boy…" She said as she stood up, perfectly fine.

The two engaged in combat again, only when the goblin took a swing this time she ducked under. With a sudden jump upwards she pulled an uppercut straight to the beast's jaw before kicking him mid-air with both legs. The giant goblin went sailing through the air, dropping his weapon as his back hit the stone wall. However he merely shook off the blow like it was nothing.

Yin came rushing up to the beast, jumping upwards again and started sending a barrage of fists into the beast's body, denting the armor but hitting deep where none covered. However in response the goblin clapped his hands and squashed the woman, her bones and body broken and flat like roadkill. Only her body started to move right afterwards, the flatness removing like air pumped into her body, and the crunch of bones as they moved back to place.

The black haired woman was back to normal before gravity even started to pull her down. With a large, fang filled grin she let out a scream and slashed at the goblin's throat, cutting out his jugular in one single swoop. Her eyes and smile instantly fading away as she watched the champion's eyes grow dark and hazy, his final breath exhaled before falling to the ground dead.

"Damn it, I overdid it…" she mumbled, looking at her blood soaked hand, about to lick it before she felt something ram right through her. Looking down to see a spear, and a goblin behind her, "Honey, it's gonna take a lot more than that to get me doing anything." She said, before a volley of arrows flew out of the dark and sunk into her flesh.

Her body gasping for air as her face was completely surprised by the attack, one arrow going so far as to land in her eye and scrape at her brain. Her body twitching as she tried to find her footing, only for more goblins to come running up and sent spears and swords into flesh, her body now riddled with weapons as she seemed more and more closer to dying.

"Just kidding…" She hummed sweetly as she turned around and grabbed the goblin that first stabbed her. Smiling as she held him by his cranium before with a simple squeeze broke it like an eggshell as blood and grey matter spewed everywhere. "C'mon now, is that all you've bad boys got? I'm dying for the pain…" She said, her eyes no longer using the light sources as she could plainly see in the darkness that the goblins were scared, "No? Then perhaps I should indulge in giving pain myself!" She shouted as she lunged i to the darkness, weapons dropping to the floor as she moved.

Grabbing a normal goblin she raised him above her head before tearing him in half with her hands. The blood and organs seeping out and landing on the woman with an honest to god smile across her face. The goblins around her stumbled back, some ran towards her and sent a dagger into her flesh, one filled with an agonizing poison. Yet instead of either screaming out in agony, she simply shuddered in delight as the goblin witness her orgasm. Making the goblin step away from the woman who seemed more and more like a nightmare come reality.

"Oh yes… This is far better than being that breeding toy for a year!" She sang before she started rushing the nearest goblins. Grabbing them and brutally bashed their skulls into the wall and floor. Going as far as to use the dead corpse of a goblin to beat a living goblin to death with.

She jumped around like an an excited kid, slaughtering the goblins with no hesitation to each move she took. The goblins were beside themselves, no form of blade, poisoning, arrow or even magic the goblins had could put an end to the woman.

Yin went to punch a hobgoblin, only for him to catch it and shatter her arm. Yet despite this she was smiling and laughing, grabbing the hobgoblin with her other hand and slammed him against the cavern wall before dragging his face across the stone and picked up speed. Laughing and smiling as the goblin's flesh started to rub and scrape off onto the walls, leaving a blood soaked trail before his head became the remains of what couldn't go through a hand grater.

She danced around the room, finding pleasure in the pain she dealt and the pain she received. It wasn't long before she ran out of goblins in the cavern to fight. Bloodlust still running hot she ran through the entirety of the tunnel system, destroying every possible goblin in her sights. Even killing the women forced to breed and work just to satisfy her urge, killing the goblin lord without even knowing it as well.

Outside of the cave however, stood a large party of six, hearing the laughter of Yin, along with screams and cries of both human and goblin before it fell silent. To which the party all got ready, expecting something to come rushing out of the cave's entrance. Yet they were greeted with the chinks and clacking of armor, to which stepped out Yin in a full suit of black armor, a cigarette in her mouth and she looked unharmed and clean.

"Gotta say, them goblins now how to thrust…" She said, inhaling more of the cigarette before flicking the butt away, "You must be adventurers for a quest. Go home, I dealt with the problem and deserve the reward…" She added before giving a light flick on the cave's entrance and stepped forward before the entire tunnel collapsed.

She casually made her way forward as the party split apart to clear a path of her and stay out of arm's reach. As casual as she looked and walked, she released an aura of dread and death that could lash out at any moment. Every member of the party was trembling, even though their adventurer tags stated they were all platinum adventurers. They dare not move from the spot they were rooted to, even as Yin was far out of sight. If felt like she was looking at them from every single possible angle.

"My dear younger brother did say to only kill the goblins, didn't he? Ah it doesn't matter…" She said to herself as she traveled far away from the goblin cave. However it wasn't long before she saw another goblin champion, eagerly licking her lips before she ran up to it.


	3. Chapter 3: Wasure The Slayer of Dragons

**Chapter 3: Wasure The Slayer of Dragons**

A punch, followed by a kick and an elbow all sailed through the air. They missed their target of a mid-to-late 20's blonde woman who was sparring with a young girl of about 14 with black hair. Battling on the outskirts of a village on a rocky and uneven terrain, the two combatants having to be careful of their moves.

The young girl tried to send a roundhouse kick but the loose rocks messed up her footing mid swing and she fell right on her butt before sliding down the rocky slope they had been sparring on. Through the ride down the young girl gritted her teeth and let out small grunts of pain. Rubbing her behind as she finally reached flat ground, having nothing but jagged pebbles poke her down there the entire trip down.

"You alright Lora?" Wasure asked, being the blonde woman, sliding down the slope on her feet to meet up with the young girl. A smile grew on her face as the young girl tried to toughen up when Wasure grew close.

"Yeah, just thought I could do a roundhouse." Lora responded, wiping the dirt off her clothes.

"Well clearly you didn't listen to my lesson about footing." Wasure replied, hearing the young girl's stomach growl, followed by her own. "Though it seems like both of us could take a break and eat. What are you hungry for?" She asked, looking at Lora who had blushed a little when her stomach growled.

"How about some of Guild Chief's seasoned pork?" Lora asked, referring to the town's adventurer guild.

"More seasoned pork huh? Let's have some of the chicken instead." Wasure said, to which Lora shrugged and the blonde chuckled.

The two made it to the adventurer's guild, taking a seat and ordered some food. However once they sat down the Guild Girl their requested Wasure's assistances serving tables as they were quite busy that day. Wasure walked around, handing adventurers of all kinds their orders, able to read their expressions easily. Seeing veterans mourn a fallen comrade while brand new adventurers celebrated their first completed quest. Sometimes stopping to talk to regulars.

"Hey man, who's the blonde babe with the tits? Think you can introduce us?" A male Summoner asked an Assassin. Sitting next to Assassin as well as his buddy a Bard. Trying to score some as the chick in question was talking to Assassin for a long time.

"You mean Wasure? She's not seeing anyone at the moment, hasn't in a long time since she retired." Assassin asked, getting nods from both men who looked confused at the mentioning of retirement.

"What? She was an adventurer? What was she exactly?" Summoner asked.

"Why did she retire?" Bard asked, adding it to the question.

"Can't really say what class she favored, don't know her that well. She brawls most like a Fighter but I've seen her use a sword and spear just as great as either a Samurai or a Dragoon." He said before taking a swig of his beer, "As for retirement, she was given a quest to deal with a band of orcs near a village but arrived too late. I was actually on my own mission to deal with a corrupt politician there, but it seems the orcs did my job for me and destroyed the village. The only one to survive was that young girl over there. As a regular here I know she retired to raise that child, treats her like her own flesh and blood from what I've seen." Assassin replied, pointing to Lora who was surrounded by old adventuring friends of Wasure, telling the young girl their tell out in the wilderness.

"And so Thief was like, " _But my ass is will be shot!"_ and Hunter here just rolls across the scene and takes out the undead guards before you could even say a word." Samurai stated, causing Hunter and White Mage to laugh out loud as Thief just rolled his eyes.

"Telling her that necromancer quest you guys took?" Wasure asked, walking up to the table and finally able to sit down after helping everyone. A smile on her lips as everyone nodded, "Oh I remember when we dealt with hordes of those undead summoning freaks. Paid good money." She said as the group chuckled.

"Not all of us may have been with you when you did fighting contracts, but remember that bridge troll incident? Oh man that was a close shave…" Samurai said, taking a sip of saki.

"For you maybe, I remember actually being the one to knock it out." Wasure said, taking a bite of her now cold chicken, which she didn't mind.

"What happened?" Lora asked, the group of adventurers making noise as they brought up another story for Lora to learn about. Though Wasure only told her a few of her own adventures.

"Well, can't keep curiosity away can we now?" Wasure said, looking at her friends with a playful stare before looking at Lora with a smile, "Several years ago I, Samurai and our good friend Paladin were out on a quest. Rumor has it that a large troll lived under a bridge in a dry riverbed. He would tear the bridge out of the ground and have those on the bridge fall into the riverbed where he'd eat them as they couldn't escape." Wasure explained, the Bard and Summoner looking at one another as they never even faced a troll before. That was on a completely different level for them.

"Our trio was known for fast, heavy damage and could mainly soak up blows. When we got onto the bridge that was rumored, just like what we were informed with, the bridge lifted into the air. We fell into the riverbed and had to fight the beast in such tight quarters. The ruins of wagons and horse carriages laid in the riverbed, making maneuvering all the more tougher. Our plan was to let Samurai try and cut it's ankles to get him to fall before we all dealt damage. To keep the monster distracted me and Paladin badgered it like crazy, throwing whatever we could at it." She explained.

"If I recall you guys initially chucked a freaking carriage at it. You and Paladin were monsters in your own right together." Samurai kicked in for a moment.

"Yeah we did, together mind you. But what happened is Samurai didn't do an equipment checked and so his blade broke when he went for a hit. So we reverted to plan B. I bring the beast to its knees while Paladin covered Samurai." Wasure explained.

"Really? How'd you do it? This troll had to be twelve feet tall!" Lora asked, captivated by the story.

"Indeed he was. My only real issue is that I had to get close to his face to deliver the knockout punch. So, I rushed up the monster and climbed onto his shoulders and hitched a ride on him. He may have been smart to use the bridge as a trap, but he kept punching himself in the face trying to get to me. So once he was stunned, I slammed his head to the ground and knocked him out. From there we delivered him to the nearest military outpost in chains and were handsomely rewarded." Wasure said, seeing the glint of excitement in Lora's eyes as she finished the tale.

"That's so awesome! Do you think I'll be able to kill trolls too?" Lora asked, making Wasure chuckle in response.

"With enough experience, yes I'd like to think so. You just have to start of easy first. Adventuring is very deadly if you aren't prepared." Wasure replied.

"Matter of fact now that I think about it, you and Paladin were together from the start, weren't you? Never saw you guys go on a mission apart from one or two in recent years." White Mage added, adjusting her robes and wiped a smudge off her book.

"We just always had the same interests. Funny enough we didn't know one another before our first quest. Then our second quest was coincidental too because we both reached for the same one and decided to join in that. It kinda just became a thing after that, eventually we just worked side by side." Wasure explained.

"Oh look at the time, should probably head to the inn and prep up for a new quest tomorrow." Hunter said, looking out at the window as the sun was nearing the horizon.

"You guys go on ahead, I have to finish a couple of things up here…" Samurai said, keeping his seat as his party left and headed outside to the town.

"Why don't you go home as well? I might have to help clean up here." Wasure said, getting a nod from Lora as she got up from her seat and left, leaving the two alone at the table, "So regarding Paladin, is he still talking with you?" She asked, the mood suddenly changing.

"Yeah, he's still helping those cartographers traverse the frontier to map everything out, dangers and all." Samurai said, taking final chug of his beer before it was emptied. "He hasn't said anything to you yet?" He asked.

"My last letter to him was about Lora's growth and how I wish he was here to help. He still hasn't replied since I found Lora, it worries me…" Wasure said softly.

"You think he's moved on?" Samurai asked, though the thought made Wasure gently press her stomach, looking down at her body sorrowfully, "Look, it's not your fault that you can't do it. This happens to even the best and worst." He added softly, taking Wasure's free hand and held it, watching a soft subtle smile form on her face.

"Thank you, I just hope to hear back from him soon." She said softly, gently holding his hand.

Eventually the two had to go their separate ways as the night drew closer. Though like Wasure thought, she found herself closing up the guild for the night, locking it up and everything even though it was supposed to be her day off. The blonde casually strolled down the street, watching the people get ready for rest, while seeing the criminals prepare for a quick buck throughout the night in the alleys.

Yet her stroll home stopped as far in the distance, a pillar of smoke rose, embers rising up as the faint sound of screams could be heard. All while the people witness these flames started running for buckets and supplies to put out the fires and help those caught by the flames.

"Lora…" Wasure said softly before she went full sprint towards the fire, towards her home.

The blonde rushed past even the fastest of villagers, making it into the burning portion of the town in less than a couple of minutes. Yet to her surprise the fire was not of a natural cause, but by a massive raiding massive group of goblins. Yet this didn't slow her down, even as goblins tried to hit her with swords and arrows she was too fast for them. Before making a sudden sharp turn, she rushed straight into a building that had just caught on fire.

"Lora!" She shouted, seeing the young martial artist dispatch of a set of normal goblin with a roundhouse kick.

"Wasure!" The young girl shouted back as the two ran up to one another and embraced one another in a tight hug.

"We need to get out of here!" Wasure said once they hugged long enough. Taking Lora's hand and started to lead her through the front door when she stopped and saw a goblin champion making his way through the streets.

She quickly turned back around and led her back through the house, going out the back door. The streets were now infected with nothing but goblins. However Wasure picked Lora up like a child and made a mad dash through the streets. Despite Lora's demands to be put down, Wasure couldn't rely on her running, she wasn't as fast as the blonde.

The two quickly started to make headway fast as they left the area quickly. Yet even though they ran, it seemed in the small time Wasure first saw the fires, the goblins had already tackled several new city blocks. It was like an army trying to take over a town, slowly pulling in the main force from where they started the siege.

Wasure continued to run with Lora in her arms, hoping to at least get away from the chaos. Yet all those thoughts were dashed as yet another goblin champion came walking out of an alley right in front of them, immediately noticing them. The blonde barely had any time to react as the goblin lazily swung his arm.

With little time, Wasure turned her back to the swing, holding Lora tight in her arms as she took the blow. The goblin's backhanded slap smashing into Wasure, knocking the air out of her before she was sent flying. Her arms dropping Lora as Wasure was sent flying into a building, busting through the wall as Lora just rolled on the cobblestone street outside. Only stopping when she rolled into the wall that Wasure crashed through.

"Ow…" Lora moaned as she started to get up, only to look up and see the massive goblin standing before her. Fear covered her face as her body trembled from just the intimidating glare he gave back.

Bursting out of the wall came in Wasure, blood pouring down her temple and anger displayed on her face. Flying towards the goblin champion before delivering an incredible haymaker right to the goblins face, dislocating his jaw with that single punch. The goblin stumbled back yet quickly reached out to grab the fighter, only to have his hand knocked back by an aerial kick. Wasure started to fall back down to the ground, but not before delivering a gut punch and a very painful kick to the goblin's crotch.

"Let's move!" Wasure shouted, using the moment to grab Lora and run as the goblin champion could do nothing but hold his balls in his hands. This time, Lora didn't argue with being held.

Wasure ran past the goblin champion and through a complex path of streets and alleys. She needed to lose track of the goblin or else he could easily chase them down. Yet after running through various streets and alleys, the two eventually found themselves on the front lines of a battle between goblins and adventurers. The clashing of steel against flesh as solo adventurers and parties fought together to eliminate the wave of goblins. Yet just as they started to cross over to the adventurers side, Wasure's legs gave out, her body feeling woozy as she dropped Lora again before falling to the floor.

"Damn it, I can't move…" She strained, barely even able to talk, "Is this… paralysis?" She asked herself, her entire body feeling like it was stiffing up with each passing moment.

"Wasure!" Lora shouted as she scrambled to Wasure's side, inspecting her body before finding a cut in her side. It looked like an arrow had grazed her when she was running and only now paralysis was taking its toll.

"Little girl! You need to get away from here!" An adventurer shouted, just now noticing the young girl and what appeared to have been a fallen woman.

"But my mother isn't moving! I think she's been poisoned!" Lora shouted, making Wasure weakly look at Lora. She had never in the seven years in her care, called her a mother.

"No time kid!" The adventurer shouted, grabbing Lora and was about to run away from the battle, only a massive arrow pierced through his body, sinking into the ground and lazily propped his body up.

Lora turned and saw as a new wave of goblins approached, a entirely new, third, goblin champion led the charge. In his hands he wielded a massive bow fit for his size as well as arrow for it. The sight of yet another massive monster freezing her in place. Despite her attempts, Wasure couldn't do anything, breathing very shallow breathes became a challenge, let alone staying conscious.

"Wasure! Lora!" A familiar voice shouted. Only before she could try and look to see who it was, everything went black.

Wasure's eyes suddenly opened, she no longer seemed to be lying in some street. Able to sit up with ease, she looked around to see that she was in a large tent, seemingly an infarmy with all injured people inside.

"So your awake, good to see you're as quick to recover as usual…" Samurai said, drawing the blonde's attention as her eyes widened at the sight of him.

Sitting next to Wasure's bed, he had a smile. Yet his right arm was missing and both legs were sitting in casts with braces on them. He was bound to a wheelchair, and upon closer inspection his left eye was completely missing.

"You've been out cold for about a week. That crap in your body was some potent stuff, probably too potent. It sent you into a coma, but I knew your system would flush it out sooner or later. How are you feeling?" He asked, watching Wasure sit up.

"Fine, but what happened to you? For someone of your caliber to take injuries like that…" Wasure said, having never seen a close adventurer like him so injured.

"What? These battle scars? Ahh they're nothing." Samurai said, trying to make light of the situation, "When I came across you and Lora, a goblin champion had arrived. Fortunately he seemed to be skilled at long range battles, so it was real easy to dispatch of him. Only another champion appeared and he was an actual fighter. Being really the only fit fighter to take him on, I did so. As you can see, it cost me an arm and two broken legs." He explained.

"What's the town like? Is Lora safe? I've never seen such a massive group of goblins. If there were three goblin champions, their actual pack must be like a small army." Wasure said, knowing just how rare goblin champions were amongst the species.

"I'm afraid Lora was captured." Samurai said, causing Wasure to feel like her heart nearly stopped, "In an attempt to take you and Lora to safety, Hunter tried to carry you from where you collapsed. The goblins were covering ground fast with the arrival of that new champion and you and Lora were in great danger. Hunter got stabbed by several goblins carrying you up the street. White Mage, bless her soul, became victim to the goblin champion's arrow. In her last moments, she used every ounce of magic and casted a powerful healing and enhancement spell that covered town. It turned the tide of battle for us, but as you see it wasn't enough to keep everyone from gaining new injuries. I had lost my legs after that so when I saw a group of goblins running off with Lora, there was nothing I could do. They probably thought you were dead." He explained, seeing the worry in Wasure's eyes.

"We have to go out and get them!" Wasure said, immediately getting out of the bed with no issues. Looking at her injured friend with a mixture of anger and fear.

" _We_ can't do anything, not at least until the town's recovered enough, as do the other adventurers. We sent word to the nearest military outpost, they'll take care of things. We only managed to defend a quarter of the town, the rest got destroyed." He responded.

"Then I'll go in alone, least I can do is run in and grab Lora, perhaps give the military a tactical understanding of their forces and cave layout…" Wasure said, about to walk off, only for Samurai to grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Are you crazy? You might have been able to take on such a massive horde of goblins before you retired, but you aren't that person anymore! We don't want to lose you too. Let the military handle this, and as much as I hate to say it, we both know Lora won't be the same girl even if she's saved by you or someone else." He retorted, causing Wasure's hands to tense up into fists.

"You don't know what it's like though. While you're off having adventures, some of us have to plant our feet and stay put. For seven whole years I've been raising that girl, and I will not just stand by and let my only child become a goblin's breeding livestock! Besides, why should I take advice from someone who's lied to me for seven years?" She shouted, surprising Samurai before letting go of her, "I know you have feelings for me, even before Paladin's death. I went to the town he took the quest, this was five years ago and learned he was killed in the first couple of months of accepting it. I always found it odd how you claimed to be in contact with him, but he never spoke to or about me. He had written a letter, he was anxious to see Lora in the letter I sent him. It just never was sent and the guild of that town just held it along with his gear, waiting to be claimed by someone." She explained.

"Wasure, I-I'm sorry. When I learned about his death, I wasn't sure if I should have told you. I knew you cared about him, but I was afraid it'd have sent you into a state of shock." Samurai stated.

"Well lying never is good if the truth gets out, especially if it last years. Perhaps if you were honest with me from the start, we… we could have made things work. But now, I might as well just keep my faith to the man who's been long dead…" She said, storming out of the tent and into the ruins of the town. Samurai unable to do anything but let out a strained sigh as she walked away.

She marched through the remains of what was left of the town. Seeing nearly the same kind of destruction that befell Lora's home village, stirring up the memories as Lora only managed to survive by hiding in a wine cellar, only issue was the door was too heavy for her to lift. Wasure marched through into the ruins of the town, remembering the layout well enough to head back to her home. Stepping through what was left of the doorway for the front entrance.

For an instant she pictured everything was the way it was supposed to be, a nice two story home with ample room and a small cellar. She could see Lora anxiously waiting for her return at the dinner table. The times she would be waiting, but still hadn't done her homework made her chuckle. Gazing up at the ceiling, the second floor had collapsed into the first, before all being turned to ash. With a little thought, she made her way towards where her bed would have been if it had fallen. Moving a pile of ash to reveal a large metal chest. Opening it up to reveal her old adventuring gear.

For a second, she paused and looked to her left, seeing herself on the second floor and looking over at Lora's bed. She was remembering the first night Wasure had brought Lora home, remembering the fear of the darkness and the paranoia of each sound, all the while she kept to herself; not saying a word to Wasure.

Those first few months seemed like the toughest, as Lora had lost everything and was living with a stranger. It wasn't until a small band of orcs drew too close to the town, thinking they could start up trouble. Sure, other adventurers could have dealt with them, but to boost her confidence and remove that paranoia, Wasure beat the whole group by herself as Lora watch. It's what sparked the young girl's desire to be an adventurer.

" _Quite the unfortunate turn of events you have Wasure. No man, lying friends, and your adopted daughter kidnapped by some horny ugly fuckers. Yet you intend to just march into their cave? Even though four goblin champions were present?"_ A low, deep voice spoke into Wasure's head as she put on the equipment.

"I don't need your sarcasm. Not to the man who had my ovaries removed." She said out loud as she checked her goods, smelling a seven year old health potion to see if it was still good.

" _We both know in this world it's better to be an adventurer and not have children. Yet how are you gonna save your little girl? Just bulldoze your way through their hordes and bulldoze your way out with Lora in arms? You won't get into their "cave" unless you start killing again."_ The voice said.

Wasure didn't say anything in response. During her travels as an adventurer she took up a vow of no killing after a terrible mistake on a quest. This didn't mean she wouldn't beat someone to near death, though the thought of Lora being in some of the worst cases as a goblin captive made her worry deeply.

She groaned as most of her consumables had spoiled, save for a few antidotes. Getting up she walked out of remains of her home and back towards the part of town that still stood. Making her way to a makeshift goods store, dropping a small bag of gold coins on the counter as she stocked up potions of all kind, food, flint and steel, a new bed roll and several antidote bottles. Having stocked up she headed out of town completely without saying a word to Samurai, taking a horse with her.

Following the trail left behind the goblins, she wondered out eastward. Their trail was too easy to follow, their numbers formed a dirt path through the grass, footprints of hobgoblins and champions were more visible than anything else. They traversed towards a couple of mountains, to where she saw the remains of what looked like either a bandit or raiders camp near the mountains base, only thing left were rotting corpses. She followed a trail up into the mountain, coming close a couple of times to her horse slipping off the edge around tight turns. With one final turn she gazed down to see what looked like some sort of fortress carved into the stonework of the mountain.

Goblins roamed around the inside, while patrols moved around the great stone wall that made the border between inside and outside the fortress. From her position, Wasure could see humans and other races forced into labor as they chipped and grinded at the mountain, seemingly digging the building out of the mass of stonework.

It was then that she heard a roar all to familiar for the retired adventurer. Gazing up to the sky, Wasure witnessed as a dragon flew overhead. Making another pass before landing on a rather smooth slope, where wooden platforms spanned across the mountain to where the dragon perched itself. Hobgoblins started to rush out with wheelbarrows of odd items.

Squinting her eyes for a moment, they only widened in shock to see that those wheelbarrows were full of chopped up body parts. The goblins were feeding the dragon those parts, who seemed to be under their control, or at the very least struck some sort of bond with.

She waited for the dragon to finish feeding, watching it be fed over 10 wheelbarrows full of body parts. The beast then quickly soared off in her direction, seeing that it started to level itself with her before opening its claws. The blonde was forced to dive off of her horse as it was swooped up into the dragon's claws, the nails actually digging and killing the steed as they flew off. Fortunately for Wasure, she had jumped backwards and hugged the small pathway as they dragon passed, shamed to see her ride be killed, but glad that all her equipment was in her personal satchel.

After that close encounter she quickly got back up and stood in the spot of her lost horse and scanned more of the area. It seemed this pathway was a backwards way into the goblin's territory. They had a massive iron door attached to the stone walls. Matter of fact, it looked like the walls were carved out of the mountain, like they were building a castle out of the stone. Despite the strange environment for the cave dwellers, Wasure could see them working like an army. Even seeing one pile of crates and food from their recent raid being moved inside.

The wind picked up and Wasure looked through her satchel to make sure she had everything she needed. With her check done, she moved further along the pathway before coming overhead of their land. Taking a deep breath before she dived off the pathway, falling down at a rapid pace before landing in a very large pile of hay.

The brief sound of something landing in the hay caused the nearest goblin to turn. Dropping his crate of supplies and walking towards the pile of hay. Suspicious, he started to stab his sword into the pile, only for Wasure to be too far back in the hay for his blade to reach her. Feeling nothing, the goblin went back to business, wiping his nose as he had a cold. Wasure was about to plan her next move, only for her to suddenly be grabbed by the head by something and dragged out of the hay.

Through the slits in the creature's fingers, Wasure could see that a goblin champion had grabbed her, completely forgetting that her smell as a woman could practically signal her location. Reaching into her satchel she quickly pulled out a small clay ball and threw it at the champion's face. It shattered on his forehead before it created sparks and a sudden flash that blinded the beasts, releasing Wasure as he covered his eyes and screamed in pain.

"Great, time to really kick it into gear now." Wasure said as goblins started to turn and run towards the sound of the disturbance.

She started running as fast as she could towards what looked like the entrance into the mountain. Not having time to stop and really look, she passed through what could have been a roughly made entrance to a castle, large and spacious with stairs leading up. Yet she ran straight forward and downward, punching and knocking out the goblins that crossed her path. The layout quickly changed from carved out stone to the rough walls of a cave. Drinking a potion of dark vision to see in the pitch blackness of the cave.

Blindly running through, she crossed through rooms filled with valuables and goods as well as rooms just filled with goblins. Having to actually drop a scent covering smoke bomb at the sight of another champion, one that could use the goblin's powerful noses against them. Yet even though she was running around wildly, she felt like she was getting close. She knew from most of her adventures that goblins kept the women farthest back from the entrance. Less chance of them escaping that way.

However she turned around a corner and came face to face with yet another goblin champion, blocking her path. Unfortunately she recognized the champion, it was the same one that Wasure had briefly clashed with. He looked down at her and instantly bared his teeth in anger as he remembered her, especially for kicking him in the crotch. Sending a quick punch to Wasure that sent her flying backwards, only for her to recover and have her feet slide across the ground.

The tunnel was high enough for the beast to fully charge towards Wasure, but not enough room for him to draw his weapon. In response to his charge, Wasure ran towards him too, only to get down and slide between his legs as they both drew near. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to fight any of the goblin champions in the cave, she'd really only be able to dodge. However if they could call that dragon at will, it'd be more dangerous outside than in.

She dropped another smoke screen bomb, leaving her with only one more. The champion tried to chase after her, but after running into the smoke, he started to slow down and vomit where he stood. The putrid smells that usually deter goblins all mixed into one very concentrated and powerful clay ball. Yet despite her attempts to lose him, it wouldn't work as she had to stop, a massive breeding room laid in front of her.

Goblins were left and right with a girl, the sounds of moaning filled the room, with more coming from tunnels in the back. There had to at least be nearly a hundred of the green monsters in this room alone. Yet her arrival brought them a mixture of grins and frowns upon being disturbed, making Wasure take a battle ready stance as hobgoblins started to block off the passageways out.

" _You really think things have been going your way? You're still outside their cave in their eyes. This is nothing but a break room for them…"_ The voice said to Wasure as she prepared herself, not intending to respond to him.

She took a deep breath just before the first wave of goblins ran towards her. Keeping her stance as she beat every goblin that came rushing up to her. She didn't let them get a chance to even try and attack her as they drew close. Mowing them down before they started to just try and rush her completely, only for them all to be hit away.

She let out a soft groan, her dark vision was fading, making her try and quickly reach into her satchel for another. Yet a goblin quickly ran up and grabbed the satchel from her as she dug her hand through it. At the same time her bag was stolen another goblin came up and stabbed Wasure in the side with a dagger, causing her to tense up in pain. In response, his nose caved into his face as he was punched with what felt like a cannon. Immense pain started to course through her body, realizing that the dagger was poisoned before pulling it out and tossing it aside.

It seemed the goblins started to back off, hoping that the venom could quickly end this, yet Wasure still stood strong and tall for some reason. Her dark vision completely worn off, but she looked around in the darkness, hearing them scurrying around, sounding like a massive group of millipedes or something stepping around.

After what felt like hours the goblins rushed back into fighting Wasure, her ears being her guide as she was attacked. Continuing on in the fight, she fought them off nearly as good as before when she could see, only being cut and stabbed a few more times by a few goblins. Eventually her eyes readjusted into the dark setting, being not as great as the potion but she could see them coming now.

Yet the tide changed when a goblin lunged behind Wasure and grabbed her by her hair and shoulder. The small green monster waited no time and started biting into Wasure neck, unable to use a knife or anything as he was holding on for dear life the moment he hopped on. Being distracted, Wasure tried to grab and throw off the little monster, only to have a hobgoblin run up with a broadsword and pierce it through her stomach, much to the dislike of many goblins who wanted to breed her. Yet somehow the blonde fighter head butted the hobgoblin and threw off the small one biting at her neck.

The goblins backed off once again as they stared in awe at the woman in front of them. She was cut, poisoned, stabbed and even had a sword lodged in her stomach, yet she was still standing. Her breathing became heavy, her blood soaking into her clothes and dripping onto the floor. The room was nearly quiet, save for Wasure's breathing, the dripping of blood and the distant sound of girls moaning in unexplored tunnels pass the massive room they stood in.

"Lora… hang on." Wasure mumbles to herself as she weakly took a step forward, the goblins taking a step back. "LORA!" She shouted as she ran full sprint through the goblins in front of her, fists clashing with skulls as they tried to fight her off.

Even with her poor vision, Wasure could make out the tunnels, preparing for worse. Only it smacked into her entire body with a champion's backhand. The force sending Wasure flying back across the room, as she tumbled a little before getting back up on her feet. Yet the moment she did, the goblins attacked once more and managed to drive their daggers and small swords into her before she had a chance to swat them away. This time she was looking weak, her legs bent and unimaginable pain coursed through her body thanks to the number of times she'd been hit with a poisoned weapon.

"Damn it…" She mumbled, looking like a real terrible mess still standing, that was before the champion pulled out a sword that was like a toothpick to him, before throwing it at Wasure, the blade sinking into the middle of her chest and protruding out. Forcing the retired adventurer to drop to her knees.

Her esophaguses had been cut open, the airway to her lungs had been both cut off and blocked by the sword. She felt pain near her heart, the blade had cut into an artery, not severing it but every beat made it feel like it was digging. Her mind was growing blank, yet she heard the sound of footsteps and a voice, but her ears felt muffled and she could not see properly as everything started to blur before something stepped in front of her.

She was about to blackout when a wave of energy and rejuvenation filled her body, allowing her to breath once more. For a moment she felt absolutely fine, but then it stopped and her body became in a terrible amount of pain, causing her to tense up and let out small groans as she tried to fight it off. Her esophagus and lungs were healed, but they ran across the blade in her body, while the edge of the sword still dug into artery.

"As I was saying, what is your name?" A voice called out, making Wasure look in front of herself to see what looked like a goblin lord standing in front of her.

"Fuck you…" She groaned, getting a little bit of chuckle from the goblin lord who shook his head before pulling out a dagger and stabbed Wasure in the shoulder, only for her to not even flinch. She was too weak to move a muscle.

"Well I see you've still got some fighting spirit. Probably the toughest adventurer I've ever seen to boot. Tough, but damn well foolish to try and take us all on. Or perhaps you were planning a rescue mission? Wouldn't be the first. You did shout that name though, Lora was it? I'll have to ask around for someone like that, assuming they weren't dragon food." The goblin lord said, rubbing his cheek for a moment before grinning at the woman in front of him, "I never understood why you adventurers would send women out into such a dangerous world, gives us mothers to… ah you're fading out again, shamans!" He shouted as he saw Wasure start to drift off again.

The shamans he spoke of faced the human, casting a healing spell. Wasure started to feel better, her more serious wounds like her neck and shoulder wounds healed up completely. Yet she started to whence in pain as the wounds caused by the swords still in her, started to try and heal, only digging into the blade's edges as her flesh tried to close the wound until they stopped.

"Gotta day though, you did a good number on my men, to which I want to kill you for. Each and every one is injured and not dead, those are mouths that need feeding and healing instead of working. But, you nearly dealt with one hundred goblins alone, so I'm willing to look this aside, you'd be a good bitch to breed, try and create some strong offsprings." He said, giving her a pat on the head like a child before turning to the shamans, "Start healing, champion I need you to pull out the blades while they do so. You can all have your fun with her once she's healed, I'm going to see who this Lora is." He ordered before pulling out an antidote bottle and forced Wasure to drink it up.

The goblins did as they were told. The goblin champion first pulled out the sword in her stomach, an immense amount of pain overwhelmed the sense of healing. He grabbed the second blade in her chest and instantly pulled it out, blood spewing out as Wasure passed out from the pain and sudden blood loss.

"That is a lot of goblins, must be a really old group if they're carving a building out of the mountain. Why do that though? They mostly live underground anyway…" A soldier said, peeking at the fortress through a set of binoculars.

A few weeks had passed, the initial group of soldiers that were tasked with dispatching the massive horde of goblins realized just how big the problem was. Awaiting for their messenger to return to their outpost and at least request a couple thousand men, mainly due to the goblin champions walking around. For now though, they were camped on top of a hill that could overlook the stronghold these goblins had. They even had a few platinum adventurers join up with them, one even being Samurai after intensive healing treatments to his legs.

"Probably as either a distraction or some tactical advantage. I imagine the idea is that adventurers who can storm inside will try and search the high places like it's a castle, whereas the true enemy and riches lay underground. At the same time they can post archers in towers and have actual rooms inside of digging for them." Another soldier replied, gazing out at the stronghold with his friend.

Just then a loud horn was blown in the stronghold. The soldiers and adventurers hid underneath the trees as the dragon flew past, hearing the call. The beast landed on his perch as he looked around, no wheelbarrows or piles of corpses around.

The soldiers examined the stronghold with their binoculars as they watched what looked like some sort of event. Women in chains were led outside, bare and pale skin touching the sun before clouds rolled over and covered the area. Perhaps nearly a hundred women of all shape and sizes were lined up, some being led to the platform beside the dragon.

"What is going on?" One soldier asked, pulling up his binoculars in time to witness the dragon setting a group of girls on fire on the ground. "My gods…" He said as the entire camp could hear their screams of agony, the soldier watching through his binoculars.

As the last of the burning girls fell, hobgoblins tossed live girls into the dragon's mouth, munching and crunching on them. While the dragon fed, the goblins moved the burning corpses out of the way, piling them onto a wagon. Moving a new group on both the platform and the spot on the ground the previous burned party was as well.

"Only a few weeks of captivity and this human doesn't know when to quit!" Goblin lord shouted as he marched outside, behind him came three goblin champions, two of which held thick chains that pulled on the steel collar of Wasure's neck, her hands shackled behind her back in thick steel. "Most girls lose their damn will after the first raping and those that don't get the shit beaten out of them day and night until they shut up! But you, you don't know when to quit…" He said, marching up to Wasure with a club in hand and smacked it into her head.

The blond didn't say anything, but her eyes flared with a fire in them that silently spoke of determination. Yet even so, her body was nude, revealing several bruises and cuts across her. She even had a broken leg but it didn't stop her from standing mostly tall.

"Seems like a blonde human angered the goblin lord, that's a rare sight…" The soldier said, making Samurai look over at him before forcibly taking the binoculars and peering through them to see Wasure. His heart stopping as he honestly had hoped he wouldn't meet her here.

"Now we do this every few weeks to keep the dragon trained and happy, and thin out the livestock to more manageable numbers. So it's a perfect time to let you take responsibility for your actions." Goblin lord said as the next group of girls was burned alive.

"I think I've seen that chick before, isn't she an adventurer? I think she killed dragons." Another soldier said, peering through his own binoculars to see what was going.

"What, you mean like the famous Dragon Slayer adventurer who is rumored to go solo against dragons? How the hell do you even know what that legend looks like aside from the claims being a blonde chick? That fits the description of my mother!" Another soldier said.

"It's her, I can tell. I come from a small village to the south and a dragon had attacked when I was but a child. One single woman leapt into the sky as it flying over head and brought it down with a single punch. I saw everything that day as the fight took place in the fields." The previous soldier said, all while Samurai quietly listened in.

They weren't wrong, Wasure was perhaps the most fearsome adventurer out there. She could fight dragons on her own whereas it normally took a party of platinum adventurers to have a fair fighting chance. However that was back in her golden days, before she started to change and raised Lora. Much to Samurai's surprise, after the goblins had gone through their group of women, they pulled out a familiar looking face.

"Took me a while to track her down, had to break her toes for to finally speak. Quite the bit of willpower for a young girl." The goblin lord said, having his men lead Lora into view of Wasure, who's determined face faded away with one of shock and fear.

The young girl was like the rest of the women, nude with lifeless eyes as she trudged herself where the goblins led her. Her body was badly bruised, bite marks covered her in some spots and her toes were bent and broken in various places like the goblin lord said. She was told to stop on top of the scorched earth where they had been burning bodies.

"Wait! Please don't do this!" Wasure shouted, trying to take a few steps forward but the champions pulled her back.

"Oh? So you recognize this girl? Well that's good to hear otherwise this would have been all for nothing." The goblin lord said, signaling the champions as they both broke Wasure's leg to force her on her knees so goblin lord could grab her by the hair and force her to look at him, "My men still haven't recovered and with your damn constant escape attempts, you're costing us dearly…" He said, walking over to Lora and inspected her, "Can't say what your relationship is with this bitch, but it doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry! I won't fight back anymore just let her go, please! She's all I have left!" Wasure shouted, grabbing the goblin's attention.

"You mean to say that you'll learn your place and just birth the next generation of goblins? Be happy for every ounce of seed and punch or kick you may be given? Work yourself to death without complaints? All for this girl's safety?" The goblin lord asked, walking up to Wasure who nodded silently, "Burn her…" He said coldly, signaling a distant goblin.

"No! Lora run! Get out of there now! Run!" Wasure shouted, trying to get up on her feet but simply fell on her face and couldn't push herself up. "Lora please just run!" She shouted, screaming at the top of her lungs, voice cracking and breaking as she tried to get the dazed young girl away.

As the goblins signaled one another, Lora started to turn and face Wasure, who had tears streaming down her face. The dragon released his fiery breath and like in slow motion, Wasure witnessed the last sign of life in Lora as she lipped the words "mother" to her before being engulfed in flames. The cries of both Lora and Wasure in agony filled the air until only Wasure's voice remained, turning into sobs as she laid there on the rough stone.

"I'm not one to do negotiations. You hurt my men and try to escape several times so why the hell should I be nice? But those screams were honestly far more delightful than showing you your place…" The goblin lord said, putting a foot on Wasure's head, digging his heel into her skull. "Matter of fact, why not show our dear human soldiers a little… rough loving? Champions…" Goblin lord said as both giants dropped the chains in their hands and started to prepare to remove their armor.

They started to remove their pants, only for a sudden sense of dread to overwhelm everyone. The goblins all looked around to see if something had approached. The humans felt an overwhelming sense of fear coming from the stronghold, one that felt all too familiar to Samurai. Even the dragon tensed up and became agitated, going so far as to breathe fire at Wasure. However before coming in contact, all the goblins managed to dive out of the way as Wasure was the only one to take the hit.

"The hell was that?! Get that damn beast under control!" Goblin lord shouted as the goblins tried to calm the agitated beasts, "But what a shame, went through all that trouble and the bitch just took the easy way out. Now that I think about it I should have had that young girl skinned alive and take a nice bath in a barrel full of piss. Ah well, perhaps for another time…" He mumbled to himself before shrugging.

"You think it's funny don't you?" Wasure called out, but to the surprise of the goblin lord as he looked at the mass of flames near him. "To take someone's honest word and just do what you please." She added, the flames suddenly becoming extinguished in a split second. "Well now you've pushed yourself too far…" She said, fully dressed and her binds lying on the floor, and not a wound on her. Her hazel eyes fading from their green color to a grey before fading back to green. Then, she started to walk towards the goblin lord.

"H-How the…? Damn it, kill her!" The goblin lord shouted, wanting to deal with her before she could cause any more damage.

One of the champions reached for his club, while the other put on his armor again. The clubbed goblin swung and hit Wasure right in the side, sending the woman flying into a pile of crates. Chuckling as he could see her laying still in the rubble, that was until she casual looked at the goblin champion and pulled herself out of the debris.

"I guess my first kill all these years will have to be you…" She said, a cold dark tone in her voice, her eyes staying that grey color the moment she talked about killing.

In a flash she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the club wielding champion. The monster took a step back before going at it with another swing. Yet this time Wasure parried the attack with nothing but the back of her hand. The champion's club bounced back, going as far as over his shoulder. Wasure placed one foot forward and pulled back with her arm before slamming her open hand to the champion's gut. Her hand piercing through the goblin with ease, even to the point that with that one hand she could lift him off the ground. Before violently ripping her arm out with a swing, blood shooting out like a faucet as it covered her, the champion stumbling back for a moment before falling over.

"K-KILL HER NOW!" The Goblin Lord shouted, pointing at the blonde, trembling as he screamed his order, the goblins rushing towards Wasure and started to surround her.

"Holy crap! She just took down a champion like it was nothing!" One if the soldiers watching shouted, only for him and the others to gasp as they watched a horde of stone soldiers emerge from the ground, surrounding Wasure as they focused their blades on the goblins.

The soldiers watching were confused, they saw this woman with such raw power tear open a champion with ease and could summon stone soldiers. However while they were confused, Samurai knew why she seemed so different, as this was the real platinum adventurer who could solo dragons that could even be threats to kingdoms.

She was talented enough to learn the tricks and skills of nearly every class since she began as an adventurer. Able to fight like a Barbarian but can cast spells like a master Sorcerer, even without a book. She was both terrifying and undefeated in her golden years as even the most fearsome of beasts were no match to her. Obtaining the title Dragon Slayer for her skill in fighting the beasts, from those small as wyverns to those as massive some mountains. Yet all that power was sealed away after an incident on a quest, to insure she would not make the same mistake twice.

"What the hell is going on! Kill her!" The goblin lord shouted as the goblins tried to fight the stone statues, but their weapons could not break the creations.

Wasure casually walked forward towards the lord, the stone guards going on the offensive as they started to slaughter the goblins. Even though she left the comfort of her summons, the goblins tried to attack her with little success as spikes emerged from underneath their feet and pierced through their bodies, impaling them on the spot. The other goblin champion swung and shattered the stone soldiers like they were clay, breaking them with a massive, yet banged up and blunted sword fit for his size. He tried rushing the woman as she had her back to him, but suddenly found himself in a pillar of flame that reached to the sky. And more stone soldiers emerged from the ground to fight the goblins, over hundreds of them this time.

The flames stopped and all that was left of the goblin was a burnt corpse. Wasure turned around picked up the massive sword as it was still red hot from tip to handle. She casually snapped the massive sword's blade in half lengthwise to shorten the width, throwing it at the goblin lord whom it impales his side and pinning him up against the stone wall. He screamed out in agony as the blade cauterized his wound, unable to even try and pull it out due to the handle.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked hearing the screams of those in pain?" Wasure asked, walking up to the goblin lord; grabbing his throat before he could utter a single word, "I should really just kill you now, but I am so tempted at doing it slowly as well." She said, her grip on his throat tightening.

"Damn you!" The goblin lord grunted, signaling the dragon as it jumped down from its perch. Landing on top of a large number of goblins and slid a little before stopping and turning his head to stare at Wasure, the beast's eye was as big as she.

"Hey…" A familiar voice called out beside Samurai, making him turn and look to see the same Bard and Summoner from the day the town was attacked. "That girl down there, you were talking with her a few weeks ago right? How the hell is she so strong?" The Summoner asked, holding his own pair of binoculars.

As he asked, the dragon was sent flying into the carved out portion of the mountain. His body crumbling years worth work in an instant. Upon closer inspection the eye he gazed Wasure at was missing, ripped from its socket and turned into a bloody mushy mess by Wasure.

"It's hard to really say, I only met her when she ranked up from Steel to Sapphire, I was the same rank back then. From what she and an old friend said, she came across an ancient scroll during a quest and it granted her the ability to learn and see things like other adventurers. She was mainly a fighter back then, but could cast fireballs and unleash miracles just like a sorcerer or priestess." Samurai replied, watching the fight as the two adventurers turned and looked at one another.

Wasure turned her back to the dragon, who had slid more than a quarter of a mile before crashing into the stonework and mountain. Her main interest was the goblin lord who had been cursing up a storm in the goblin tongue. He kept shouting about how he would cut off her limbs and make her a fuck-toy for the dragon, but not before having his way with her as he intended to shove an iron hot rod up her cunt. Yet his swearing stopped as he grinned, watching the dragon get to his feet, bearing fangs before charging in their direction, having been taught to eat an enemy but not the goblin next to them.

Yet as he drew near, his face suddenly scrunched up as if he ran into a wall. Surrounding the women and the goblin lord was a barrier, a thick and powerful one. No matter how much the dragon tried to claw, burn or sink his teeth into the barrier, a scratch did not even appear on the miracle casted.

"A red hot iron rod huh?" Wasure repeated, surprising the goblin lord that she could understand the goblin tongue. "Well unless I tear a new hole in you, there isn't going to be a _cunt_ for me to shove this thing in…" She added, a metal rod rising out of the ground, grabbing the tip and applying so much pressure that it had heated up to become red hot. "So how about we do the male version?"

The goblin lord looked at her confused for a brief second, only to immediately realize what she meant as he witness her start to aim the hot tip down low, "Ah wait, wait! I have something that can bring back that girl! A Resurrection Bead!" He said as he reached into a back pocket, still pinned to the wall by the sword as he held out a dull grey marble bead, "With this you can just revive the girl and leave! I'll even call off the dragon!" He stayed as he held up his hand to stop the fruitless attempts as the dragon tried to break the miracle until told otherwise.

Wasure looked at the bead, slowly taking it from his hand, who didn't try any tricks during it. She inspected the small orb and instantly knew that it was already used as they normally shine with a brilliant color. "How did you come across this? They're supposed to be one of the rarest items out there, only a large handful have been found in the last two hundred years." She asked, sounding like she

"I plucked it off of the corpse of an adventurer years ago! H-He was what I think you call a Paladin!" He responded, watching as Wasure turned around and held it in the light of the miracle, "It was years ago! With him was a few others bearing unfinished maps! But it's not like you care about some lost soul! You adventurers only look out for yourself in the end." He said, hoping this woman would take the bait and try to revive the girl. He only needed a second for the dragon to kill her with her guard lowered, as well as break free from the sword and perhaps escape if all else failed.

Yet before he could react, he felt something hot and burning be shoved up his rectum. A new spark of anger rose from Wasure as she shoved the iron hot rod so far up the goblin lord, it broke through his prostate. His screams and squirms were unlike anything anyone watching had seen. Then his stomach started to glow, rising up to his chest as the goblin felt a burning pain. It wasn't long before this burning pain became scolding and out of his nose and mouth erupted fire, a spell had been casted upwards from the tip of the iron rod.

"That's for Jack you green piece of shit." She said before pulling out the broken champion's sword and let the goblin lord fall, his eyes looking at the blonde as he let out dry grunts as his vocal cords were burnt. "And this is for Lora…" She said before bashing the goblin's head in with one simple stomp.

As if with no restraints to hold him back, the dragon suddenly took a vicious claw swing to the shield, shattering it in one go. Wasure quickly turned around, but was a bit too slow as the beast ate her whole, a bulge sliding down his neck before a belch. The soldiers and adventurers watching let out small gasps and groans like an audience watching a brutal scene. However it didn't last long as the dragon suddenly felt something off. He felt a sudden whack inside his stomach, like a cannon had gone off inside him. He felt the pain again and again, even feeling it make contact with his liver and kidneys. He didn't start to feel good as his stomach felt twisted along with injured. The beasts vomited up a mass of body mutilated parts from his feeding earlier, and the body of Wasure as well with them. The spectators began to gross out a little and in more ways than one.

Yet despite just being hurled back up, Wasure didn't waste any time and rushed towards the dragon. Still coming to his senses, the dragon felt his head be sent to the right like he had been hit with a haymaker as big as him. In truth it was just Wasure sending out a punch, followed by a spell that made spikes rise from the ground underneath the dragon at an alarming pace. Even as soft as his belly was, the spikes broke at the soft scales. However impaling the dragon was not Wasure's intention, instead the spikes around the dragon rose up and pierced through his wings, tearing and shredding the skin-like material to prevent him from flying.

The dragon swatted away the spikes, looking over to see Wasure, but found her missing. She had quickly moved behind the beasts and grabbed its tail, even the tip was as thick as a tree trunk. Yet with a firm grip, she started to pull it to the left. The dragon only realized what was going on too late as he started to slide to the left. It took everything he had, but soon enough she was spinning the dragon around as he tried to break free, even though his feet were off the ground. Adjusting her angle of spin, she released the beast as it started to fly through the air, arms and wings flapping uselessly as it tried to recover, sailing high into the sky. Yet suddenly he felt another cannon-like hit to his side, only this time it was Wasure suddenly slamming into the dragon and sent him diving straight down. A mach cone forming around the dragon before slamming into an open field far from the mountain or the military camp.

The dragon was still, neither breathing or showing even a twitch. His mouth letting a puddle of blood form as Wasure started to hobble away from the dragon, eventually laying down on her back, exhausted. Seven years of retirement still made her out of shape despite the return of her original power. Her body enhancement spells are what let her pull off such strong feats, but they certainly didn't give her the same boost as they did in the past. Wiping off some blood bleeding out of her nose, she felt the splitting headache she always felt when pushing herself to her limits and beyond. Yet after just getting a little rest she stood back up and started to make her way back towards the mountain, more exhausted than she would let on.

" _You certainly did a number on the beasts, but like I said, you'd fail your mission in saving the girl. So what are you gonna do now? No home, no loved ones, nothing to really fight for, even as an adventurer you wanted to explore and have fun, and you retired after having enough."_ The voice said as Wasure dragged her feet across the ground, ignoring the voice. " _How about it's time we take this seriously? You can't exactly go back to this lifestyle… So let's go kill us some goblins."_ He said, causing Wasure to stop and look behind her, seeing an albino man in a black suit and fedora, wearing a Snow White tie standing there. He was tall, slender and looked to be a few years older than Wasure, but his glare showed a serious look.

Samurai and several other adventurers followed in the direction of where the dragon was thrown, riding horses to the scenery as they watched the beast just suddenly fall from the sky. Only upon getting close, they could see that the beast had fallen, but were unsure to get any closer in fear that it was still alive. However Samurai made the first move to approach the beast, mainly to try and locate Wasure, knowing that was a common finisher she did on large dragons, as ludicrous as it seemed. Yet he saw her nowhere, not a corpse or even any footprints, like she just up and vanished.

 **Author's note: I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, mainly because it gave me the freedom to do a little bit of a background story for this character. In the future, I may actually write a story for this character's adventures in the Goblin Slayer world, either by the request of enough people, or perhaps for myself.**


	4. Chapter 4: Onmyo

**Chapter 4: Onmyō**

"So, this is the place huh?" Yin said, scratching her chin as she and Yang stood on a hill.

Placing these two together made them seem instantly opposites. Yang with his bright and light clothing and seemingly calm and uplifting atmosphere and a clean appearance, with Yin who wore dark heavy armor and was completely messy, letting off a dark and sinister aura around her. They both looked out to a strange stone dome that was about the size of a kingdom.

"One of many…" A voice called out to make the two turn to see the man in black walk up to them, Onmyō was his name. "A true goblin kingdom, an attempted replica of a human kingdom or large town created by goblins who try and make them from small mountains. Wasure here just settled killing the goblin leader there and a dragon." He explained, the blonde walking behind him, oddly enough she wore the same clothes as she did before disappearing but didn't look at all exhausted.

"A very rare display of powerful goblin wit and leadership. This goblin lord must be very old, perhaps he's been around since the first kingdoms and learned from the experience of encountering those large civilizations. Must be an actual army in their…" Yang said, rubbing his trimmed beard in thought as Yin chuckled.

"Oh c'mon now it doesn't matter if they are led by a baby or a god. So let's go!" Yin said before she hauled ass over to the dome structure, getting a sigh from Yang as he shook his head and followed after her.

"You get the girls, least before Yin decides to eat and fuck them in that order…" Onmyō said, casually making his way towards the structure as Wasure ran past him without saying a word.

He casually made his way towards the stone dome, only for it to shatter and collapse like glass as Yin just barged through the side and not the entrance. The sunlight shined on what was usually a dark place to hold a city of goblins. Yet Yin charged right through even as the dome broke and fell around her. She instantly started grabbing and tearing the goblins that stood in her way. Meanwhile Yang quickly caught up and jumped in on the action, only his sword delivered quick and clean kills unlike his sister.

Wasure ran past both of them, rushing through practically a city full of goblins. She broke into homes poorly made out of chiseled stone and dealt with any goblins inside, killing them easily with merely a punch. Grabbing any woman or child inside these homes and brought them outside of the goblin's territory and past their fallen wall. She wasn't going to let a single captured girl be used by these green bastards. It wasn't long before she even started using swords and spears and started to kill the oncoming horde of goblins, the three fighting with their own styles.

Onmyō however, casually walked through the breached his sister had created through the stone dome, being the last of the four to join in the goblin's city-large nest. Hands in pockets, he strolled past his cohorts and towards to a rushing hoard of a hundred goblins of each kind. The front lines held meat shields, forming a tight wall as the goblins marched forward, side to side with no space for a sword or spear to pass around. Yet their efforts were in vain as Yang suddenly came whizzing by behind them, chopping off their heads before Wasure started to pick up the hostages and carry them to safety. Yin on the other hand, started whining and complaining to both of them as she wanted to have a little more fun with the hostages in play.

It seemed that even though the goblins were trying to give everything they had, merely the three fighting were providing more of a challenge than they could ever believe. Even as riders and shamans started to appear, their unique fighting style change very little as the small group made their way through the "streets". A few riders made a beeline for the man in black, who still casually walked without a care. The wolves the goblins steered jumped once in range to the suit wearing man, only for them all explode into a red mist, Onmyō hadn't even raised a hand. Other goblins tried to be sneaky and get an attack from behind, yet the moment they went for a hit, they were suddenly ripped in half by nothing.

Aside from the grunts and screams of the goblins facing the three, Yin was letting out her hysterical laughter like she did out in the cave. She kept slicing into enemies with her bare hands before one of them managed to get lucky and run a spear through her armor, only she laughed more before literally slapping the goblin's head clean off like a ball on a tee. Yang could only sigh and give the goblin's a clean, and painless death with his sword. Yet for those that tried to get the one who hadn't even raised a hand, were suddenly tossed around like ragdolls and ripped apart by something clearly invisible.

Onmyō didn't show any sign of concern for the monsters in front of him, he started to make it past the other three. Goblins were torn to shreds as they were only a few yards from him. Pulling out his hands to whip out a cigarette as he walked, lighting it with a zippo before casually enjoying the smoke, looking up to the tallest building, a literal castle. Shamans on the roofs of the surrounding buildings tried to open a surrounded attack by releasing a wave of fireballs, yet as they channeled their casting, something prevented them from actually releasing it and firing it at the man, becoming a dangerous charge of energy before blowing up in their faces and killing them.

A massive arrow flew past the man in black and sunk deeply into the ground, being the kind of arrow that was fired from a ballista. Following the trajectory it lead back to the castle he was heading for, where several Goblin Champions manned the advanced weaponry with ease. Like a group of archers, they aimed at their opponents, opening a hail of the massive spears upon the group of four. Yet to very little affect, it did almost nothing.

As if it was a normal arrow, Yang deflected the massive projectiles away from him with just his sword. Meanwhile Yin did the complete opposite and just stood there with her arms stretched out, welcoming the spears to tear her into pieces, only they all sunk into the earth around her and she just grumped disappointingly. Wasure however, quickly made a wall, she was carrying three victims and couldn't avoid a storm of ballista arrows.

As the small team moved further and further into the goblin's territory, more and more of the green beasts came rushing out. A variety of them all came out, riders, shamans, hobgoblins and even a few champions, all of whom fell to the hands of these four. From the guard standing in the castle, it was like their enemy was an unstoppable force of nature, but they knew they would be doomed whether they went into the actual caves that birthed such a nest, or the castle they had carved out of stone. But to the watchers in the castle, the man in black suddenly vanished, and a split second later a massive trail of goblin corpses had carved a path right to the castle.

With just a tap of his finger, Onmyō busted down the iron door for the castle's entrance as if it had been exploded off its hinges. To where he casually proceeded to walk inside, and stood there, watching as the others slayed the rest of the goblins that stood in his way. Like various other goblins before him, one tried to sneak up to Onmyō with his back facing inward to the castle, the goblin emerging from the shadows and silently approached the tall figure.

He let out a smile as he held with him a poisonous dagger, knowing full well even a scratch could ruin this man's day. The goblin managed to actually get right behind him, knowing that his best opportunity to strike was when he's almost heel-to-toe with them. The little monster started to slowly lift the dagger, he wasn't going to risk any chances until he could simply bring the blade down. He paused for a second and grinned silently, adjusting his aim for not the leg of this tall man, but his ass, intending to give him a world of pain where it could really count. Yet just before he could even get ready to thrust the dagger in, something blocked his right and it caused incredible pain and he could hear it sizzle a little.

The goblin jumped back, screaming in pain as he covered his eye with his hands and rolled around on the ground. Onmyō had used the goblin's eye to extinguish the butt of his cigarette. Without even looking at the beast he perfectly planted the stub right into the pupil, not like if the goblin got a hit in would really matter anyway. He casually pulled out another cigarette and lit that one and smoked it as his team made their way to the castle.

"This is where we do things separately. Yang, the cave entrance will be in the far back of the castle, opposite of this side, I'm sure you know what it'll look like." Onmyō said to the man in white, who nodded his head and vanished in a white blur past them, "Yin, don't kill the hostages and have…" He added, knowing full well that Yin was going to do as she pleased, which would probably result in killing the remaining goblins, however many thousands were left… she ran off without hesitation, "Wasure, time to summon that army and do a full scale rescue and hunt." He said, turning to the blonde who brought forth a massive number of the stone soldiers she had created before, only this time there were possibly thousands. "I'm going to go play politician for a moment…" Onmyō said as he walked off to do his own thing in the castle as Wasure and her soldiers leapt back into the streets to find whoever may still be held captive by these goblins. He started to move towards the stairs, seemingly in no rush as he made his way up. The castle was as dark as could be, with no windows or balconies, the hallways and rooms were pitch black, yet his eyes glowed a bright blue in the darkness, while being a dark blue in the light.

One of the walls beside him as he crossed through the pitch black hallways crashed open in front of him, not even stopping his walking at the sudden intrusion. A goblin champion with a massive sledgehammer came rushing out, wasting no time to prep for another strike and swung the hammer down on Onmyō like a nail to a board. Yet the man in black casually walked forward enough that the head of the hammer slammed right behind him and his head tilted slightly to avoid the handle's downward angle. The champion tried to quickly backstep, only for him to suddenly find himself on the ground, his body parts and limbs torn to shred and the man in black was already walking away.

The others of his team were fast and swift as they did their parts. Yang cut down the goblins upon entering the actual goblin cave of this nest, it wasn't much different from when he dealt with all the others. Yin was laughing hysterically as she chased down goblins left and right in the "city", regardless of if they decided to fight or not. Even the champions were running from her as she was practically coated in their blood and guts, like the psychotic villain in a slasher movie who found this as nothing more than a game. Wasure was moving quick, breaking into the homes that were more like huts, inspecting to see if any women or children were inside as her summons did the same thing before destroying each building to insure that they had cleared it. Dealing with any hostage situations quick and swiftly.

Onmyō walked through the castle, knowing exactly where to go as the number of goblins increased with his ascension up the castle. His expression being plain and straightforward, like those being mysteriously slaughtered around him were just passing strangers on a sidewalk. Eventually stopping in a small rectangular room, like a small segment meant to break off two rooms by being its own room. The door behind him he entered from closed before a strange cloud started to fill the room.

It was a gas, poisonous by the looks of it. The chamber filled with the cloud through cracks and holes in the walls, even spewing out of the ceiling. Yet despite this, the man in black did not seemed worried, matter of fact he wasn't even breathing where he stood. Yet he casually smoked a cigarette, breathing in and the smoke while his chest oddly did not rise in the slightest. Several minutes passed before the door Onmyō was facing opened up, leading into a room he had not yet entered. Much to the goblin's surprise, those who opened the doors had their heads blown off before Onmyō made his way inside.

This new room was filled with goblin champions, at least thirty stretched across the room that seemed like one long singular hallway. Above, stood even more champions on ledges from the stone walls that seemed carved out for them to aim bows and arrows at the intruding man. It seemed like a heavily defended point, practically a final stand in where it only favored for those defended.

"So, the humans have caught wind of our plans and our location hm? You must be quite the adventurers to be able to deal with my scouts and storm this old dwarf city." The goblin lord said, sitting on a stone chair on the opposing side of Onmyō in this hallway, out of sight thanks to all the champions standing between them.

"Fast or slow?" Onmyō called out, hearing the lord grunt out in not only confusion, but the fact that he was speaking the goblin tongue, "Shall we end this quickly or would you rather let me take my time with this?" He asked, his voice cold, but gave the hint of cockiness.

"Foolish human, you shall die before you even touch me!" The lord shouted back, laughing as Onmyō cracked his neck.

"Slow it is then…" He said, pulling out two guns, one that shimmered in the darkness, and the other black as the void. They were long and looked confusing to the goblins as they had never seen this item before.

Yet before the closest to Onmyō could even reacted, the man pointed one of the weapons at the champion and pulled the trigger for the beast's head to be blasted clear off in red chunks. The lord's laughter ceased before Onmyō started to walk forward, shooting the champions as they were blown backwards and dead with ease. The shielded ones marched forward, the shots ricocheting off them. The man in black suddenly ran up to the shielded giants, jumping up and landing on the edge of their shields, pointing the guns at the champions before blasting their faces off.

The shielded goblins fell and Onmyō quickly grabbed one and lifted it to avoid the hail of storms from the archers above. Holstering his guns, he grabbed one of the arrows and threw it back towards the way he came. The arrow started to turn and flew right into the path of one of the archers on one side. He grabbed another arrow as the first pierced through the skulls of several champions. He threw the second arrow, same as last time as it turned to defeat the other side of goblin archers, his skills at archery and throwing were practically one, he saw no difference in using an arrow via a bow or throwing it.

Onmyō knocked down the shield with his back, laying down on it as two more champions tried to rush him, swinging their weapons at the air where the shield once stood. Pulling out his guns again he blasted off their legs before rolling over and shooting them in the head after falling. He marched forward, dodging swings easily from attacks before blowing a hole in the champions that stood in his way, it was a one sided battle as this man in a suit didn't even seem the least bit tense.

"M-Mercy! I give up! You can take anything you wish! We have gold that could dwarf whatever you're being paid for! Take the women and any weapons you do desire with you!" The goblin lord said, watching as the last of his champions fell to this man. He was practically stuck to the stone chair he sat in as there was nowhere else to flee.

"Do I look like an adventurer to you?" He said, walking up to the goblin, placing a foot on the beast's stomach before aiming the barrel for one of his guns at him right in the eye. "I am no adventurer who goes on quests across the lands like my creation. I am not on a mission to purge this world of all evil like my older brother. I am not here for the shits and giggles it may bring in the heat of the moment like my older sister. No, I am here to grant a man one wish. The death of every single goblin on the planet. This is not a task or game, it's a job." He said, his voice turning cold as the goblin could see that this man's eyes were changing.

The glowing blue eyes pierced the darkness, but the stunning thing was the pupils. Changing from the normal human pupils to something strange. They started to stretch out horizontally, like a goat's or toad's pupils only to become slits like a cat. The goblin lord could only let out short shaky breaths as he see the unblinking eyes seemingly staring into his soul. The feeling of power far beyond anything he could describe drowned him like he had sunken to the deepest hole in the ocean. His hands twitched around the dagger he was concealing behind him, initially planning to strike when his guard was done. But now he wasn't even sure if he could rely on all the gods to so much as injure this man, even if it meant destroying the planet.

Yet, without a single word he suddenly felt a dull pain piercing through his eye and skull before the world quickly became dark despite his night vision. In truth, the gun in Onmyō's hand had swapped into a blade, the very same katana that Yang had was using. While the other changed into a broadsword, the handle and guard looked to be made of stone. On both sides, a demonic smiling face was etched by the hilt, with a pair of two yellow horns and blood red eyes. The guard was carved into what looked like bat wings, while the handle was carved into scales like that of a snake or even a dragon. This was the blade Yin chose to use when it wasn't her hands or something far more painful.

The man in black pulled the blade out and walked away. Unlike his brother he did swipe the blade clean of blood, mainly because he knew that more goblins awaited him outside, and that it wouldn't matter if it was bloody. Yet just like he knew, a group of goblins were waiting outside the room to pounce, only to find their heads rolling across the ground once they saw a foot step out of the room.

The broadsword, covered in the slimy thick blood of the goblins. As if like a living organism, the blade soaked up the blood of the goblins before letting out a low growl sound of either hunger or slight contempt. Yet Onmyō moved on, covering the ground he had come from to face new foes who seemed enraged at their fallen allies. Only to fall as quickly and easily as the rest of them.

In the caves below the castle, Yang had finished slicing the remaining goblins of the cave. Closing his eyes and kneeling with his head lowered, offering a word of peace to those fallen, and to the human corpses that were clearly nothing but food down here. Yin however was chasing down the last of those in the city, having even crashed through buildings that had goblins use their prisoners as hostages. She barreled through it all she grabbed the head of the goblins and bashed them into the floor or walls, or she completely ripped them off as she ran by, laughing as loud as possible. Wasure was leading those held captive to safety, seeing the glassy eyes they all had made her anger boil a little as she was reminded of her own failures.

Black lightning soon began to "flash" across the streets, covering each road and space as if searching for something. The strange unnatural phenomenon wielded no sound, nor the feeling of electricity as it zapped across the ground. An unfortunate goblin tried to hide in a wooden barrel, only for the lightning to pierce through the wood and him without leaving a hole or even a scorch mark. The goblin slumped in the barrel, dead as if he had just lost his soul. The source of this magic, hailed once again from Yin, who was growing impatient with the diminishing number of goblins, had sent out her own power to bring about the death of those still within this city.

Yang, having the white flames he controlled, consume everything in the caves below. Like a tidal wave they stretched from wall to wall and ceiling to floor. The brought with them a freezing cold that flooded the tunnels, reaching into the parts that Yang hadn't ventured. The goblins there disappeared with the wave of white flames as the man behind their creation casually walked back up into the castle, finished with his duty.

The trio of Yin, Yang and Onmyō made their way back outside, though Yin was frowning and complaining that the fun was already over. Wasure was standing on the hill that they had started on, a large crowd of women and children behind her all bundled up.

"To think the goblins had taken over an ancient dwarven city. They surely were fortunate enough to have come across such a place to make a nest. A small group could hide away in the castle while adventurers wondered what could be a labyrinth to them, getting picked off by arrows and potentially increasing their numbers if any were women. This mass of land is also so far out that it would take weeks to travel to the nearest town or village, perfect for confusing the location of this structure. A shame to all those that came unprepared before us though." Yang said, briefly going over the advantages the goblins had of claiming this land their nest.

"Blah blah blah… Lil brother got to have all the good fun with those champions, waiting most of that fun on ending it too quickly. Honestly this group of goblins were pathetic just like their playthings… So any of you gonna fuck or eat them?" Yin asked, causing Yang to sigh and shake his head.

"No, but I'm going to take them back to their homes if not the safest place for them. As usual I shall remove the grief and despair they are burden with, but we all know the memories will still be their." Yang said, walking up to the group of freed captives, suddenly a large group of wagons were behind him before he started to place his hand on each of their heads.

"I'm going to go to the next location." Onmyō said, and with that he vanished in an instant before the stone structure that was home to a city of goblins came crashing down on itself.

"He really is different when he's somewhat serious. Can't believe he grant that boy his wish just because he stopped his wife from being mugged. So what are you gonna do Wasure? Head back to one-arm and try things from there?" Yin asked, looking at the blonde.

"No, I think I'm going to destroy some more goblins myself, and a few elder dragons. I don't really care what happens to that man right now. I just need to do some of my own justice right now…" Wasure said before she started walking off, only to disappear with a flash of light.

"Justice, good deeds, you all suck at living live the fun way! I'm going to go take a lava bath in a volcano and make out with a rotting corpse… later!" Yin said before vanishing in a flash of darkness, leaving only Yang as he started to load the girls and children up into the wagons. Their spirits already far better than when they were carried outside.


End file.
